The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant known by the varietal name ‘Sumsan 01’. The new variety was discovered in June 2000 in a selected breeding program in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Seedling 64 (female parent) and Seedling 11 (male parent). The new variety has a leaf size similar to its parents, but differs in flower markings from both parents. The new variety has a similar flower color and vigor to Sanvitalia variety ‘Lucky Penny’ (unpatented), but has more leaf pubescence. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in September 2001 by cuttings in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lüdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Sumsan 01’ as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. The size of the capitulum.        2. The color of the ray floret.        3. Leaf pubescence.        